The First Hunger Games
by alliej077
Summary: Title says it all, the very First Hunger Games filled with life, friendship, and blood. Rated T for violence and language. Sorry, this summary is suckish, the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, the story of the very first Hunger Games! Please review and sorry if I make mistakes or anything:P**  
**(I've decided to start with the Hunger Games beginning, so I would get right to the action:D**

* * *

**Sapphire Hansen, District 7**

I stood there on my plate staring blankly across the long swamp-like field with a forest on the other side. My mentor told me not to leave my plate until told, so I stood there hesitantly. A huge gleaming cone sat in the middle filled with boxes, knives, axes and all sorts of fun murder weapons. I remember my mentor telling me it's name, something like Cornulopa, Corutopi or whatever, but I was too busy thinking about my death to remember its actual name. I was standing next to two murder machines who I prayed wouldn't go for me. Most likely they wouldn't, since afterall I'm just a puny little 12 year old girl who managed to get a 4 in their rating thing, with no chance of winning. To make matters even worse, my own mentor told me I most likely wouldn't be getting any sponsers, since my burly, huge district partner, Doran, would be getting them all.

I'm Sapphire Hansen, tribute for District 7. Although, I'm from the Lumber District, when I get an axe in my hand...lets just say it goes a measly 4 feet, 6 max. My only known skills are running, which comes in handy in these games, determining whether plants are edible or death food, and hiding. Pathetic, I know, but I'm still not ready to let a career pick me up and kill me. I was told to stay clear of all battles and just run away from the bloodbath. I looked around noticing several different packs, some with water bottles, some with-

_BOOM!_ A loud explosion interrupted my thoughts. I looked up only to see a massive cloud of dust on the other side of the Cornu-huma-what. When it cleared I saw blood spattered around the disc, and people next to it were on their hands and knees gagging. A bloody piece of what seemed to be a leg laid upon the red ground, along with other pieces of what used to be a boy from District 10. I gagged and tried to hold down my breakfast. Suddenly, a loud clang echoed, and everyone looked around questioning. Finally, the huge boy from District 2 stepped off his plate and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, he sprinted to the gold cone and began picking up random objects. Others quickly followed, including me, but instead of running to the horn I ran in the opposite direction. I sprinted quickly and picked up random colored bags, even weapons, which I prayed I wouldn't have to use. Then, I stopped, looking where to go. I glanced back and almost screamed. Other tributes were in bloody combat, swinging axes and swords at eachother.

I stood in the muck of the swamp, like a deer caught in headlights. This had to be a dream, I couldn't really be here...could I? Suddenly a knife whizzing by my head, missing me by inches, brought me back to reality. I screamed and ran sprinting to the half of the arena that looked like it was a forest. More knives flew near my head as I picked up my speed. I ran around the trees into safety. I continued to run and run, for what seemed like hours, until I grew too tired to continue and climbed up a tree to relax and catch my breath.

_BOOM!BOOM!_ I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the sounds that seemed like guns.

"Don't worry, they are just cannons, they represent the dead," someone said from down below

"AHHH!" I yelled and tumbled out of the tree onto the ground along with my supplies.

"SHHH!Do you want to give us away?!" The voice whispered. I looked up and a girl who looked about a few years older than me stood there, smirking, one hand on her hip and one held out to help me up. I hesitated for a moment and then finally reached out my hand. Once up the girl looked at my questioningly again.

"Lilliana Fern, District 5," she spoke and held out her hand again, "allies?"

I nodded and shook her hand, "Sapphire Hansen, District 7."

"Oh, so your good with an axe? I mean your from the Lumber area and all," She replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Err..Yeah," I lied. I needed to make myself look decent so I wouldn't be killed.

Suddenly, a loud twig snapped behind us, along with a loud grunt.

* * *

**Harren Gafe, District 2**

The loud explosion erupted in my ears, practically knocking me over. The idiot next to me stepped off his plate before we were told. Crystal, my mentor, secretly told me to wait for a noise to leave our plates, otherwise we would end up...well, like the stupid ole' sap next to me.

My eyes watered as I coughed up chunks of dust from the explosion. Finally, the dust cleared and I could see around me again. I was covered in dots of blood and a chunk of the kid sat in front of my plate. A loud clang suddenly sounded through the arena. I knew this was the signal, so I ran off my plate, kicking the piece of whatever his name was away from me. I quickly made it to the golden horn in the middle of the arena that looked like a Cornucopia, only difference was it was filled with weapons. I grabbed an axe and about a dozen knives, shoving them into my belt. I then equipped myself with a hefty spear and turned around to see what was happening.

More tributes were running to my location, through the thick mud of the swamp. I spotted Kentra, my district partner, running towards me. Me, her, and the others from District 1 and 4 all agreed in training we would make a pack and be allies. They were the first to arrive at the Cornucopia next to me and we all greeted eachother with a nod and prepared for a fight. More tributes arrived with weapons and began to fight us.

I ran up to a boy armed with a knife, who I think was from District 5. _Not for long,_ I smirked and ran full speed at him with my huge spear. He managed to get a quick stab at me in my arm, but I ignored it and hefted my spear right into his stomach. He grunted and fell backwards, and as he landed a cannon sounded, which I soon realized was signaling his death.

I looked around and saw Kentra in battle with a girl from District 9, but Kentra soon finished her off with her fists. Flerra, from District 4, was shooting arrows into people's eyes as they ran towards her. Her district partner, Warren, was in a fight with a burly looking kid who slammed his knife into his skull. I winced as Warren fell onto the ground, letting his cannon sound. I quickly ran after the burly kid. He saw me coming and grabbed his knife back from Warren's head. He stabbed me in the side and I fell onto the ground. Thinking I was dead, the kid ran off into the swamp and yelled,

"DISTRICT 7 REPRESENT!" I waited until he disappeared and got up holding my side. _Stupid_, I smirked_, _and tried to get up.

"You okay?" Summer, from District One, asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." I tore off a part of my shirt and tied it onto my wound. I spotted a young girl with fiery red hair running at Summer from behind with a massive sword.

"Watch out!" I yelled and pushed Summer out of the way. This girl looked about 14, a little young to die, but she was going down. I swung upward, slashing her groin. She screeched in pain, but she didn't stop attempting to stab my face. I ran and managed to get a stab her again, this time in the stomach. She stopped for a second, regained her footing and continued to attack me, huffing out heavy breaths of air with each swing.

_Man, this girl is not dying! _I yelled to myself. I grabbed my spear and ran full speed at her knocking her into the swampy ground. I pinned her down and grabbed her sword. This chick was going down once and for all! I swung the sword down and in one quick motion, sliced off her gurgling head with a sickening slosh.

"Ugh," I muttered and gagged, knocking away her fiery red head. I turned away and walked back to the Cornucopia where the bloodbath seemed to be over. Bloody corpses laid scattered across the swamp and forest, along with a few items still left. Summer was still alive, same with her district partner Krug, along with me and Kentra, and then Flerra.

"So whadya' say we do now?" questioned Krug.

"Set up camp for tonight. The sun is setting, tomorrow I say we go hunting for some meat" Flerra spoke up and everyone knew she didn't mean just any meat. She was always so serious, she didn't have a smile on her face and her eyes were filled with hate. She even intimidated me, and I'm pretty hard to intimidate if I do say so myself.

We grabbed some sleeping bags and laid them out inside the Cornucopia to prevent us from sinking into the mud, then treated my stab wound from the District 7 kid. After laying out mine and fixing my wound, I stood up and walked out of the horn and began to stare at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Summer said, startling me. She saw my expression and laugh, "sorry didn't mean to alarm you, I just never got to say thanks."

"For what?" I replied.

"Saving my ass back there, I probably would've been killed by that crazy red head if you would not saved me." She answered and reached out and kissed me.

"U-uh no problem," I said blushing and mostly startled. I kissed her back, but then I realized the truth of this situation, no alliances can be permanent. "Look...er, Summer, I can't, you know, like you in this competition. It's too risky, I don't want to be left alone with you in the end when only one of us can win."

"Oh. Right, yeah, well I think I'm going to go...sleep," she replied, embarrassed and ran into the Cornucopia.

I sighed and stared into the sky, and just as the last light of day sunk below the horizon, I noticed a small black dot getting bigger and closer in the distance.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews, please? Thanks so much! I was originally just going to do one person, but then I decided to show everyone, so you could see everyone's side of the story, plus its much more fun:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews and advice, I really appreciate them!  
Sorry, I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been SUPPER busy!(Won't happen again!) (: **

* * *

**Summer Klisten, District 1**

I buried my head under the pillow, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. Why wouldn't Harren like me? I mean, every other guy in District 1 was practically drooling over me. Even Krug, my district partner is, but he's all brawn and no brains. I like a guy who has muscles and is smart. Like Harren... Ugh, why couldn't I get him out of my head!? I tried starting up a conversation with almost every second in the training arena that the Capitol told us we had to stay at before we entered the Games. Yet every time he would just ignore my attempts to talk to him. I would even sit next to him every time we ate, too, but no luck there either.

I slapped my sleeping bag, venting out my anger. _Calm, down Summer, just relax, go to sleep, you need energy for tomorrow._ Great, now I was talking to myself. I let out a deep sigh and curled up under my sleeping bag away from the chilly breeze that was blowing into the Cornucopia. I was just about to drift into sleep when suddenly loud footsteps entering the horn woke me up.

"Uh, guys, I think you better wake up. We have company." I looked up to see Harren at the entrance of the horn, holding his spear in his arms. He glanced at me once, looked away, and then walked out. Now he probably hates me. Great, why didn't I just keep my lips away from his and kept little crush secret to myself.

I stood up and grabbed my knives, following Kentra, Krug, and Flerra out into the swamp.

"There's no one out here," spoke Krug.

Harren raised his arm and pointed into the dark distance. I followed where his finger was pointing and spotted what he was talking about. Four dark shadows were running towards us, getting closer by the second.

"Well that's just lovely, I guess were going to have to do some killing tonight," laughed Kentra as she picked up a gleaming axe. "It's a shame though, that it's dark, we won't be able to see our kill very well." Then, she ran at the dark figures baring her axe high in the air. I looked to the others and they simply shrugged and ran, following Kentra with their weapons. I sighed and sprinted after them.

I caught up to their running pace and listened in on their plan.

"Flerra, your one of our ranged fighters, there's 5 of us, 4 of them. You stay behind us and shoot at any of the other enemies who looks like they might kill us," Kentra said to Flerra, who just nodded in agreement.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Kleeton Jones, District 11**

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap._ I couldn't believe we were doing this. I ran next to Goldie from District 12, Iline from 9, and Art from 6. Here we were running to where that golden horn thing was located, just so we could get some decent supplies. Iline and Art had some measly daggers, while Goldie and I both had a pair of hatchets. We didn't expect anyone to be at the horn, since we figured most of them would've run into hiding. But, again, we jinxed it and now we are running straight towards the huge tributes from District 1, 2 and 4, who kicked butt at training. We were still about 100 yards away from them, but we were getting closer every second. The moon's light illuminated their figures and I could tell we were in deep trouble.

All of us were basically 13 except Iline who was about 15 and Goldie who was 12. Yet, now we were getting ready to fight people who looked way older than us with more than one huge weapon in their hands, barreling at us. I whimpered and knew this was going to be my death. We finally met in the middle between the horn and the forest. They glared and gripped their weapons tightly. Four of them stepped forward while one with a bow stayed in the spot she stood.

Suddenly, one of the two girls came charging at me with her axe. I yelped and ducked as the axe swung right above my head, taking some of my hair off in the process. I took my hatchet and swiped it at her face, still unsure of what was happening. She laughed and stepped to the side and tried to kill me with her axe again. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what else was happening and the rest of my allies were caught in battle while the one girl from the others stood meekly behind. Poor Goldie was trapped in combat with a well built boy who I remembered was from District 2 from training and he looked about 16 or 17.

I turned back to my combat and tried to hit the girl again, this time aiming for her stomach. My miserable attempt to injure her failed again and she laughed mercilessly and continued to try to cut me with her axe. I quietly thanked myself for being able to dodge things well and hoped I didn't jinx that either.

"Your a miserable excuse for a tribute!You shouldn't even be in these games, it's for those honored enough to be in the very First Hunger Games," the girl sneered. Anger flared inside me and I ran at her with my hatchet, trying to stab her in the heart. She laughed again and dodged my swing, "you can't even get close to hitting me! They chose us for a reason and you obviously don't deserve it!"

"Now, now, don't tease your prey," said the other well built boy who I couldn't remember either. I heard a sickening slosh and a cannon sound.

"See?I killed mine without even saying a word to _it,_" said the boy. I glanced over and saw Art laying limp on the ground with his lower abdomen barely hanging on to the upper half of his body. The anger inside me rose and I couldn't control myself. I may have not known him for a very long, but he was an ally and allies are friends. I screamed and ran at the boy who killed him and swung my hatchet full force into his chest. He stared at me shocked, and fell onto the ground just as a cannon boomed.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain stab me in the shoulder and I looked over and saw an arrow protruding from it. I looked to where its aim mark was and spotted the District 4 girl getting ready to shoot another, aiming at my face. I was going to die. I couldn't dodge it. I braced myself for the pain that was soon to come.

While I was thinking these thoughts, I noticed Goldie who was still fighting the older boy stop in her place and throw her small dagger right into the District 4 girl's upper chest. She screamed in pain and fell on the floor. I looked back to Goldie, who was now weaponless and knocked upon the ground by the huge boy who she was fighting. Everything then went into slow motion. The boy gripped his knife and brought it down upon Goldie's frail, small chest. I closed my eyes as it made impact and then heard her cannon shoot off. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her small body lay limply on the ground. Her eyes stared blankly into the sky as her hair shone a white blond in the moonlight. I glanced around and watched as the boy stood up calmly and wiped the blood of his knife with a smirk. I looked away in disgust.

Any minute now they would come after me and kill both me and Iline. The girl who Goldie stabbed was standing up and trying to ignore her wound, and it looked like she wanted to kill. I looked over to Iline who stared at Goldie's lifeless body, who was like her sister, with tear filled eyes. The others were moving in on us with their weapons, there was only one way out of this mess.

"I'm sorry Iline," I whispered quietly and ran as quick as I possibly could out of the circle of the enemies. I dodged the dead bodies and ran off into the darkness. Knives were flying at me, but I quickly dodged them and ran off into the forest. I ran and ran until I grew tired and until the pain from my shoulder wound finally hit me. A warm, sticky fluid was dripping from my wound all over my shirt and it felt like it was on fire. I fell against the tree and down into the thick mud and laid there, trying to get rid of the pain.

A cannon shot in the distance. Iline...I silently prayed for her forgiveness, even though I knew that cannon was signaling her death. It was all my fault...

My eyelids drooped and a sensation of exhaustion overtook me. No, no, no I couldn't go to sleep, I would surely die if I did! I tried to stay awake and fight my eyelids the best I could, but I was just so sleepy. I couldn't shake off the exhaustion.

All of a sudden the anthem boomed in my ears. What the heck? This is a dream...just a dream, the wound is making me imagine things. But the anthem just grew louder. What would normally be loud and awakening to anyone else started to lull me to sleep. A calmness washed over my body and I curled up in a ball underneath a thick coat of mud to keep warm.

I gently closed my eyelids and the world around me faded to black.

* * *

**Relana Ward, District 11**

I had been running for what seemed like days, but really only was one day. Darkness overcame the landscape and I had no clue where to go. I slowed down to a walking pace and glanced around my surroundings. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. I was in between a never ending forest of thick trees standing in ankle deep mud. I had nothing with me whatsoever except a small bag of dried fruit. I expected this whole "Hunger Games" thing to be one big hoax, waiting for someone to jump out and say, "gotcha!" But I was way off. As soon as I watched my fellow members, who I became friends with at the Capitol building, slaughtered brutally I realized this was no "game". I watched from my plate as my friend, Kert from my District, was slain in to pieces by a buff kid from one of the lower districts who was definitely taking this whole thing seriously. Some people who I would never expect to be capable of murder, killed their own friends. And when I was at my plate, I noticed kid running at me with a crossbow and a glint of maliciousness in his eyes. Then I knew it was time to take this thing seriously, and that's how I ended up here.

Starving, thirsty, exhausted, and no clue I was heading made matters even worse. I was alone, for once in my life. Completely alone.. and scared. Scared of what would happen next. Scared that a random kid would come up to me and slay me as the others did. Scared of the darkness enclosing upon me... and most of all scared for my future.

I shivered as an ominous wind blew across the opening in the trees. I looked around and finally decided to make a small camp here. I looked up into the thick trees and came up with an idea. I quickly crawled up the long tree trunk easily, since I was used to it in my District when we would collect fruits. I laid against one of the uncomfortable, scratchy branches, and hooked my belt around my waist and the branch, securing myself in case I fell. I did my best to ignore the uncomfortable branch digging into my back and finally was about to fall asleep.

Just as I slowly drifted off, the loud anthem burst through the landscape. I jumped, startled, but my belt held me down. And instead of just holding me down, it twisted swinging me around the branch and leaving me safely hooked up to the branch still, but on the bottom so I was dangling in the air off the branch. I held back a yell and looked around me.

What the heck?

The President's voice then boomed into the arena after the athem finished, "Ah, I hope you are having fun my children!" I looked around for the source of the noise and then spotted his face, super enlarged, floating in the sky. "As you can see this is no laughing matter, this is the result when you have a rebellion! Also, some of you might have noticed that the cannons going off represent the dead! You may have also recieved gifts from you mentor as well, another part of these wonderful games!,"

Gifts? What gifts?

"Well, best of luck to all of you still alive," he said with a smile and then disappeared from the sky, but then new faces then replaced his. At first I was confused to what they were showing, until I realized it was the dead. All the faces of the dead tributes smiling shone brightly in the sky. One at a time they appeared and then disappeared, until all 13 were shown. A boy from District 1, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, and 12. Then Kert's face glowed in the starry sky and I looked away silently. His face had no scars or blood and he was smiling happily...before all of this happened. Then the girls were shown from District 2, 3, 8, 9 and 12. I sighed, this was too much for me. I slowly turned away and tugged myself up back onto the branch.

I closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up and I was standing in the middle of a dark empty field. I was alone in the darkness and I didn't know what was going on. A shadow was growing bigger and closer in the distance. I sensed it was evil and I tried to run away, but I was frozen in place. The shadow came inches away from me and breathed on my face, staring at me with bright yellow eyes. It smelled like death. I screamed, trying to run, but I couldn't move, and suddenly, my eyes flew open

I let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream...just a dream. But then I looked up into the tree and saw a pair of huge yellow eyes staring back at me and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**I tried to do better this time! PLEASE review, thanks!  
I know this is bad to ask...But is District 13 still "alive"?  
I'm pretty sure it is..but I just want to make sure! **


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter is up(:**

**

* * *

**

**Lilliana Fern, District 5.**

What. The. Hell.

I was dangling in air from a thick rope with my ally from District 7. She was hung from a different tree but was facing me with a tomato-red face. The sky was black and the air was cold and we had just watched the President speak from the sky. This whole game thing seemed a bit too odd for my taste.

I couldn't believe Sapphire didn't see the boy coming, after all she was facing the direction in which he was coming from. But no, she was too busy focusing on whatever else was on her mind and now the kid tied us up in the air from trees. Don't ask me how it happened, one second I was getting ready to kill him, the next I was knocked out and woke up hanging from a tree.

I guess my little 12 year old ally couldn't fend for herself, due to the fact that she's now bright red and almost passed out. I felt the same way now too. All my blood came to my head and I feel like I'm going to pass out, while the kid below us ponders on what to do with us. All of our weapons sat in a pile near a tree while the boy lay down in his sleeping bag.

I dangled in the air by my feet until I was sure he was asleep. I looked up to Sapphire who was slowly rotating in air.

"Is he asleep yet?" She whispered to me.

"I'm pretty sure," I whispered back and sure enough, his quiet snores confirmed my statement. I looked around our surroundings, trying to figure out what to do.

"How are we going to get down?" Sapphire asked.

"I dont know!Do I have to do everything?" I hissed back. Her face grew even more red than it already was and she slowly rotated herself so her back was to me. I rolled my eyes and started to swing myself, gaining momentum each time. I finally swung close enough to a tree and gripped its sharp trunk. I ignored the stabs of the bark going into my skin and looked up into the tree for a sharp branch. After I spotted a decent branch close enough to my rope, I swung around the trunk in a loop until the rope caught onto the sharp part of it. Then, I continuously swayed my body back and forth for a while until the sharp branch sawed off most of the rope. Thank goodness the rope was loose enough so I was able to drag my self up on the tree, so I wouldn't fall when I broke free of the rope.

I watched as the last thread of the rope tore free and gravity pulled me down the the muddy swamp-forest floor. I landed loudly and luckily, I was sort of hanging onto the tree, so I only managed to bruise a few bones once I landed instead of breaking them. But still, the sleeping kid who trapped us stayed asleep.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked up to Sapphire who was still dangling from the tree. I walked over to where the boy was sleeping and quietly picked up a decent looking axe and carried it back over to Sapphire's rope.

"Brace your self," I warned

"Wha-?" But before she could finish I hefted the axe into her rope tied to the tree and she landed with a loud bang. She luckily didn't land on her head, but she limped up holding on to her elbow.

The boy who was sound a sleep from before, slowly stirred and raised his head up and stared at us groggily. Before he could register what was going on, I quickly ran, grabbed some weapons, and pulled Sapphire by her arm. Sapphire yelped in pain from her bruised landing, but still ran with me.

"Hey!" The boy yelled, still not fully conscious. An arrow flew next to Sapphire's head and landed in a nearby tree. She grew wide eyed as more flew near us, getting closer each time. We continuously ran until the arrows slowly stopped coming.

We stopped running and rested against the trees. I examined my body from the fall and I only appeared to have minor bruises. Sapphire, however, was wincing in pain while standing on one foot and holding her arm.

"I think my arm is broken and I twisted my ankle," Sapphire mumbled. "What are we going to do?"

I was tired of her continuous questions, afterall she was only 12. She had a broken arm, maybe even more broken bones. Then, a twisted foot which she obviously couldn't do much with and that won't heal without time. How would we run away if some other tributes found us? I mean sure, I could leave her, but I wouldn't want her to get tortured... She would drag me down too. I wouldn't be able to win with her at my side. All these thoughts overwhelmed me and I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. Only the tough can win.

"I'll tell you what were going to do.." I said and turned around to face her, gripping my sword. Her bright blue eyes stared back at me in fear and I walked towards her. I had to put her out of misery, if I didn't she would surely die in a painful way. I held my breath and brought my sword up to her.

Survival of the fittest.

* * *

**Doran Lode, District 7**

I was quite surprised to not see Sapphire's face floating in the sky when it came the time to show the dead tributes. She was a small, tiny, frail little girl who you would never expect to be picked for this type of thing. I was a bit relieved to know she wasn't dead, since she was like a sister to me. And when she would die, that is IF she dies, I would find her murderer and kill him or her. An innocent 12 year old doesn't deserve to die when they are that young. Even though Sapphire had a slim chance of winning, I had a pretty darn good chance.

6 feet tall, pretty well built, and some strong muscles if I do say so myself. Perfect to be the winner of the 1st Hunger Games. Fame, glory, and money would come to whoever wins is what the Capitol said. I could win, I could do this, I cou-

quiet rustling next to me brought me back to the dampness and reality of the murky forest. My ally, Zara, from District 6 stirred in her sleep. She was like Sapphire, just like a sister. We have grown so close over the past two weeks and not in a weird couple kind of way, but like a brother-sister bond. She reminded me of my sister back at home, who most likely was watching my every move on TV just like the Capitol had promised.

Her crimson hair lay gently on her face and I carefully plucked the pieces away from her eyes. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and I didn't want to wake her, but the sun was beginning to rise and the group of tributes from the lower districts would be up soon.

I had collected needed supplies back at the Cornucopia, killed some dude, who apparently didn't die, and then ran into the forest to meet up with Zara. Then, we ran back and made a small camp near the lower district tributes to watch them and stay near the supplies in the horn. We didn't worry about them spotting us, because of the safety of the thick trees covering us.

I spotted the tributes in the Cornucopia start waking up so I reached over and gently shook Zara. Her bright green eyes opened in a snap and she had a frazzled look on her face.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" She questioned.

"Not much, they had a fight with some other kids and then only 3 out of the 5 came back," I replied. She nodded and silently watched the tributes each breakfast. Then, she reached out and picked up some dry fruit for her breakfast. I joined in and nibbled on a few pieces of dried pears, but I still wasn't very hungry. We began to talk about our lives in our own Districts for a while until the motion of the tributes out of the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. I faced the other way and saw two of them talking to eachother on mounds of dirt, above the thick muck... Something was wrong.

"Where's the third one?" I asked Zara.

"She's probably getting some food in the horn," she said with a shrug and continued to chew on some dry apples. I nodded, still unsure and began to daydream about life in my District. Then, a voice suddenly tore me from my dream.

"Well, well, well, it seems as though we have some company?" Zara and I turned out heads to see the blond girl from District 1 standing above us with a thick, spiked whip in her hand, slowly tapping it against her palm.

Oh crud.

* * *

**Sorry, not that long of a chapter!  
I hope you enjoyed it though and please review!!  
**

**Question for the chapter: Who do YOU want to win? (out of the people I introduced in the story) **


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**I have realized, my story is quite sloppy and doesn't exactly "fit" the 1st Hunger Games...So I will be re-doing it (I know, I know only 3 chapters posted, BUT STILL!)  
So, hopefully the first re-done chapter will be up tonight and it will make more sense...  
SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE.**


End file.
